far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Emil Ankhayat
Emil Ankhayat is the son and heir of Quantess Eridanus Ankhayat Kirsten, and a lead negotiator in the Eridanus Ankhayat family's coffee expansion on Cabina. He was a candidate in Cabina's Second Governor Election of 3200, but his candidacy floundered following a romantic scandal and association with unorthodox writings. Traits and Appearance Emil leads a very private life, with exceptionally few public appearances or statements despite his family's prominence. Those who know him privately remark on his wit, determination, and intellectual curiosity. Under the pen name "Theo Silvanus" he has engaged in numerous written debates, pamphlets, and treatises, including Mortal Soul, Immortal Life, a Response to Cassius Ferroque. Cabina Governor Election of 3200 Announcement Shortly after the call in 3200 for a new general election, Count Eridanus Ankhayat Emil entered the race with the full power of the Ankhayat coffee cartel and its allies behind him. He was unwilling to give an interview, but the Ankhayat family issued the following press release: “If the current crisis has taught us anything, it is that what Cabina needs for its governor is a person of action. Someone who will not sit and wait as crisis after crisis unfolds itself, but who will do what is necessary to maintain and preserve the peace of our beautiful planet. That peace has been threatened not solely by the chaos following the dissolution of Church of Humanity, Repentant, oh no! The chaos on Cabina is merely a symptom. The symptom of the stifling of free enterprise by the ossified ecclesiastical and corporate structures whom had used the institution of the Church to maintain their hold on the people of Cabina. As governor, I will lead Cabina into a new era of freedom and prosperity, away from the shackles of our past. And what better represents freedom than Coffee? The beverage which lets you continue to work to your heart's’ content, postponing the tyranny of sleep. The new Cabina, the Coffea Cabina, will be a land of milk and coffee for all!” With its long-standing presence as a noble family of note on Cabina, the support of the League of Frontier Towns, and the considerable number of formerly CHR assets the Ankhayat cartel had absorbed, he was considered a strong contendor. Caffeine Conflict and Scandal Contemporaneous with his governor's run, Emil Ankhayat was also involved with his family's attempts to break into the caffeinated beverage market on Cabina, which until this point had been effectively monopolized by Cabina Cups Tea. He became the family's lead negotiator to Cabina Cups representatives "Ms. Mugandishi's Caravan" and "Ms. Alyssa's Bloom," who had been tasked by Ms. Minty Repentance, the head of Cabina Cups, with scuttling the Ankhayat's emergence. Following the escalation of the caffeine conflict into street brawls, Ms. Alyssa's "James" Bloom was injured and sent to the Gran Panacea Medical Center. PRISM reporter Cindy Crowcaw, staking out the hospital, noticed Emil Ankhayat sneaking into Ms. Alyssa's Bloom's room. Her further investigation revealed correspondence between the two men of both a romantic and philosophically unorthodox nature. Publication of their illicit love affair was devastating for Emil Ankhayat's governor candidacy, particularly as the response of both Emil and Ms. Alyssa's "James" Bloom was to seemingly elope. To some, Kirsten Ankhayat’s inability to keep her son’s affairs under wraps was the biggest scandal; to others, it was the fact that the affair was not just with anyone, but with a freeman in corporate employ. Regardless, support for the Ankhayat candidacy dropped quickly. Involvement in SERAPH Founding Emil Ankhayat and Ms. Alyssa's "James" Bloom eventually showed their faces again, backed by the Consortium of Charities for a Calm Cabina, a group led by AIDSERFS, Gran Panacea Charitable Foundation, and the Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity, who had united to demand an end to caffeine conflict. With pressure from the two men, the governor elect, and the charitable consortium, Cabina Cups and Cabina Coffee Company finally sat down to negotiate their differences. The opening of the negotiations was a plea by both Emil Ankhayat and Ms. Alyssa's Bloom to their respective mother and mother figure. Sources indicated that both were moving speeches, arguing that the conflict had become more damaging than it was worth, that tea and coffee did not need to be bitter enemies, and that they could co-exist and both work towards a better future for the sector. It was at this meeting that the charities, the corporations, and the governor-elect negotiated and signed the series of compromises and agreements that formed the basis of SERAPH. Current Activities Emil Ankhayat continues to work for Ankhayat coffee interests, though in a more local and less prominent capacity. He and James also continue to fiercely debate both the optics and pragmatism whether to legally marry. There have been no additional pamphlets published under the name "Theo Silvanus." Numerous essays by a new writer "Dominic Cartier" seem to at times touch upon similar themes of Silvanus's writings, but even Cindy Crowcaw has been unable to confirm this association. Mentions in the News * BREAKING NEWS: First Candidates For Cabina Governor Present Themselves! (Twitter link) ** Emil's run for governor is announced * BREAKING NEWS: Caffeine Wars About to Burst? Conflict Boils Over into Street Brawls! (Twitter link) ** Cabina Cups Tea blockades coffee shipments! Ankhayat Coffee seizes marketing drones! Riots in the streets! Emil injured! * BREAKING NEWS: Piping Hot Love?? (Twitter link) ** The lead negotiators for Cabina Cups and Ankhayat Coffee have been making love, not war. Their respective companies are less than pleased. * ELECTION REPORT: Results of the Election for Cabina Governor! (Twitter link) ** The caffeine scandal scuttles Emil Ankhayat's candidacy. * BREAKING NEWS: Caffeine Conflict Concluded! (Twitter link) ** Cabinan charities, the new Cabinan governor, and the caffeinated lovebirds force Cabina Cups Tea and Cabina Coffee to sit down and reach a resolution. Locked in a room together, the founding entities of SERAPH eventually devise and sign the agreements and compromises that create SERAPH. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:House Eridanus Members Category:SERAPH Members Category:Repentant Characters Category:Cabina